


The trouble with storms

by Dragonlogy



Category: Misfits
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlogy/pseuds/Dragonlogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has been drooling over Simon ever since the tattoo incident, even after his was removed. A drink in the bar in the place where the freak power-giving storm happened and where untold amounts of people got the widest range of powers, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The trouble with storms

It had been a few weeks since the incident with the "tattoo twat" as nathan liked to call him, although Nathan seemed ok with the whole affair, it had affected him in deeper ways than any of them could've imagined.

"oi melon fucker!" sneered Nathan as he slammed his locker, "are you doing anything tonight?"

"A-are you talking to m-me?" replied Simon with a look on his face that could only be described as a mix between confused and fearful.

"of course i'm talking to you pervert, do you see anyone else in this room with intimate feelings for fruit?" Nathan stared at him, fixating his eyes onto the reluctant boy's face while tying his shoe laces, which, he was embarrassed to admit that he had always had some difficulty with shoelaces, this was soon accompanied by a hatred for them and a loathing of any shoe which required such devious devices.

"well, are you gonna tell me or what? cat got your tongue? then again that'll probably be the only pussy you'll ever get."

simon sneered at this, by now he was used to the constant onslaught of insults thrown at him by Nathan but he couldn't help but be hurt at the bitterness in Nathan's voice as he said it. "i-i was gonna watch the new episode of d-doctor who and order some pizza... why?"

"well to be honest it was only to reassure myself and probably others in the room that you weren't going to pounce on some unsuspecting bannana" Nathan grinned at kelly who proceeded to hit him on the arm with a look of pure anger. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR??"

"wha' did i tell you abou' dicking aroun' wiv simon?" Simon's face was washed over with a grin, although he hated to admit he did appreciate someone caring enough for him to stand up for him to wankers like Nathan.

"i was only teasing, besides, if everyone's up for it do you all wanna go for a drink? i don't think i'll survive another night without a new image to jack off too, my balls are so full they need something to relieve the stress, come on Simon, feel how heavy my balls are, guys come on lets just go for a drink so that i van sleep in peace. Please?" 

Kelly punched him again, this time on the other arm, at least she some sort of decency Nathan though. " a'ight i'll go for a drink" Kelly mumbled as she finished scraping back her hair.

"yeh me and Curtis'll go, some fresh air will do us some good" giggled Alisha as she smacked Curtis' bum.

"when did i say i'd go, what if i had plans to go to college and try and turn my life around?" replied Curtis.

evreryone turned and stared in disbelief, "oh what the hell 'course i'll go".

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they group entered the pub, Nathan obviously leading the pack, followed by Kelly in a grey hoodie with a "Paul's boutique" logo in bright gold on the back, followed by Curtis and Alisha who were just quietly chatting and giggling and last to enter was Simon.

now simon didn't usually go out with friends because, well, he didn't really have any and the group of juvenile delinquents, of whom he was a part of, were the closest thing he had; meaning that he wasn't experienced in the art of knowing what to wear, bring or say. Clothes wise he opted for something he deemed casual, a pair of jeans he'd bought a year ago that were almost too small for him. Almost. A black shirt and a leather jacket.

As they all sat down in the biggest booth they could find, Nathan starts the conversation the way he always does.

" let me tell you guys that i had one of the best wanks before coming here, it literally almost knocked me out how good it was, so how about you guys, how have you private lives outside of community service been?" Kelly had already almost spat out her cider as she had already heard him think about he was about to say before he said it. "right, why do you always 'ave to be a wanker, can't you just be normal for once?"

"come on Kelly, we all know that ain't gonna happen, you know better than any of them with that powers o' yours" Nathan grinned as he tried to drink his beer as seductively as he possibly could while wiggling his eyebrows at Kelly.

"fuck off" she said, gently hitting him on the arm and laughing to herself.

the conversation flowed with ease that night, Nathan interjecting a few disgusting jokes here and there all the while while simon struggled to have an input in the conversation but they all included him as much as they could, Curtis and Alisha were the first to leave saying that they had some "business" to attend to, they were sooned followed by kelly who said she had some chicken nuggets to cook and finally Simon who just left with an awkward smile to nathan and a casual wave.

Nathan found himself to be the last one in the bar, then again he was so drunk even if he wasn't the last one he still would've ended up kissing the random stranger he bumped into. Nathan was as surprised as the person when he broke away from the kiss, it wasn't a special kiss, in fact it was quite sloppy, awkward and uncomfortable, that was probably Nathan's fault, but that wasn't why he was surprised he was surprised because it wasn't the usual girl that he'd be in her knickers by now but it was a good-looking guy.

Nathan wasn't new to the thoughts of what it would be like kissing another man or engaging in more than just a kiss, but he always assumed that girls were just too good for him to try and make it with a guy. Yes Nathan did realize that although he may have got the tattoo removed, he still harboured some feelings towards Simon, and they were far greater than just amicable friendship.

The guy just stared at Nathan, he didn't push at him or shout at him or beat him up, he just stared at him with a look that showed he was trying to work out what the hell Nathan was doing. After a few moments of awkward silence Nathan opened his mouth to say something but just ended up burping really loudly, the guy screwed up his face then started laughing, he extended his arm out to Nathan and said "i'm James, and who might you be?"

"Nathan, but you can call me sexy piece of arse, everyone calls me that" replied Nathan, holding back the burp he was aching to let out. "Nathan huh? that's a nice name, now tell me Nathan, what are you doing hanging around bars and drunkenly kissing random strangers?" asked James with a small chuckle.

"oh please, admit it i just made your night" said Nathan as shamelessly as he does with everything. "haha, well you know you just might've, so where's your boyfriend? James asked while taking a step back, Nathan realized that he hadn't moved away from james since the kiss. When James took a step back, it was at this point that Nathan got a good look at him, he looked about Nathan's age, he was of average height, not particularly muscular, pale, he had frizzy blonde hair and bright green eyes, he was wearing a blue jumper and some jeans.

"i, don't have a boyfriend, i'm not gay, at least i don't think i am, everything seems so fucked up nowadays, i thought i was only into chicks but then some fucked up shit happened and now i have feelings for a guy who doesn't even trust me enough to hangout with me alone, it is partly my fault, i keep teasing him, i know he hates it but i can't help myself, that's just who i am." Nathan took some time to catch his breath as he had just about exhausted his air supply and also because he didn't even know he believed those words until he said them out loud.

"wow" James said "i guess you really like this guy huh? does he like you?"

"no, maybe, i don't know, i mean look at me, all my friends are gone and i'm here, drunk, talking to somebody i don't even know." Nathan felt like he was on the verge of tears, he hadn't realised his feelings for Simon ran that deep.

"what if i said i could find a way for you and this Simon guy to have a relationship?" asked James.

Nathan was taken a back by the question, then thought that James was probably just trying to be nice. "i'd be grateful for anything you can do James."

the event that followed were a blur in Nathan's memory, James took Nathan and kissed him, no tongue, despite Nathan trying to use his, it was a sweet kiss, it was soft and passionate yet loving and friendly, then suddenly everything blurred and went black, 

Nathan was asleep.


	2. The Waking

Nathan woke up with one of the biggest headaches he'd ever had, he put it down to the hangover, even though he didn't remember drinking that much last night, he took a moment to take into account his surroundings.

He was lying on his side facing a bright white wall with swirly patterns all along it, he was in a bed, that much he was sure of, but he doesn't remember how he got there, he also doesn't recognize the room or the bed he's in, but there seemed to be something soothing about the pattern on the wall, he couldn't describe it but he felt almost mesmerized by it.

He didn't know how long it was before he decided to turn around, time seemed to be of no importance right now. Although his movements and senses were limited due to the pounding headache which seemed to diminish but made sure its presence was still noticed, Nathan was sure he wasn't alone in the bed, he was only on his back and was just facing the ceiling, before he turned over he wanted to try and trace back the events of last night.

He remembered ordering a beer, he remembered the smell of Kelly's citrus-smelling perfume as he grinded on her, he remembered Alisha shouting at him for trying to grab Curtis' hand and forcing it onto her neck so that her power affected him, he remembered flirting with Simon jokingly and Simon seeming to find an endless list of excuses to leave the conversation, he remembered saying bye to all of them, then suddenly he remembered kissing a random stranger and groaned out loud, not bothering to try and remember anything more.

He decided to turn around and solve the mystery that sent him down memory lane in the first place. As he turned around Nathan almost choked, there was a half-naked guy with his back to Nathan lying next to him. The shape of the body seemed familiar, to him, his vision was still blurred and his headache was ever-present but the body rang a bell.

Suddenly the mass let out a loud yawn and turned around, Nathan almost leaped out the bed in shock, instead he let out a stifled choke, he also got an immediate boner to which he was shocked at too. The person was none other than Simon Bellamy, the young social outcast, the clever one who always seemed to know what to do and the object of Nathan's deepest desires.

"and how are you this fine morning my love?" Simon asked with a forced posh accent and a stifled giggle. Nathan was still in shock, he did hear what Simon said but was unable to find words to express his thoughts, this time he couldn't put it down to his headache as it was nothing but a gentle thumping feeling now. His eyes had cleared and he could now fully take in the beauty of his desires.

Simon was well built, even more built then Nathan could remember noticing, it was true that Simon's orange jumpsuit wasn't the best attire to show off his features and the clothes he wore when going out didn't do particularly well at that job either. Simon was truly sculpted by the gods he thought.

"uhhh... what?" was all Nathan managed to say and even those words were coated with a tone of pure lust for the being that was only a few inches away.

"well looks like someone's awake and happy to see me!" chuckled Simon as he noticed the massive bulge in Nathan's boxers, "well i guess it would be rude to let such beauty go to waste." said Simon as he leaned in close to Nathan and kissed him.

the kiss was by far the best kiss that Nathan had ever had, it was soft and gentle at first, then as Simon opened his mouth and Nathan did the same in response, Nathan felt Simon's tongue gently explore the inside of his mouth, seeming to dance a slow with his own tongue, at this Nathan felt like he was ready to burst, Simon's tongue moved with such precision and delicacy that simon seemed to apply to everything, Nathan started to kiss back, slow and cautious at first, exploring every part of Simon's mouth, he could taste the morning breath but it didn't make him pull out because that went quickly, after that was gone he was left with a taste that was both dark and mysterious yet warm and inviting.

Their tongues kept intertwining and simon placed a strong hand behind Nathan's neck and tilted his head, Nathan proceeded to roll on top of Simon and was able to feel Simon's body against his, the feeling was so intense Nathan truly believed he was about to cum but somehow managed to keep control, it was all going so fast, everything was so intense, Nathan didn't understand what the hell was going on and he needed answers, but he was enjoying the moment so much and never wanted it to end, finally he forced himself to pull back by convincing himself that there was probably a very simple explanation and once Nathan heard it he'd be able to go back to that ever-inviting kiss.

"is there something wrong?" Simon asked with a slight look of confusion on his face, he still had a half-smile on his lips which made Nathan's heart race even faster.

"no, umm well yes actually, umm what are we doing?" replied Nathan with a tone that could only be described as hopeful.

" what do you mean? why're we kissing?, i'm sorry if you didn't want to but you kissed back so i assumed..." Simon was getting even more confused.

"yes, well no i mean there was absolutely nothing wrong with the kissing, trust me, i mean why're we in the same bed, why're you kissing me, you barely talk to me, what's going on?" Nathan explained while drawing circles on Simon's chest with his finger.

"what're you talking about? you live here, with me, we've been together for 2 years, we met at community service, are you alright?" Simon asked with genuine concern starting to crawl onto his face.

"what? you're joking right? seriously, where are we?" asked Nathan with worry starting to grow in his mind.

"Nathan, you're starting to freak me out, you are Nathan Young, you and me are a couple, we moved in this apartment 2 months ago, don't tell me you don't remember anything?" Simon asked while squeezing Nathan's hand tighter, the blood seemed to have drained from his face.


	3. Realisation

"what the fuck are you talking about?" Nathan shouted as he jumped off the bed, realizing after that in the excitement and shock of the moment he jizzed his pants. "Fuck!, What the hell is going on? where the fuck am i?!" Nathan shouted while trying to clean himself off with the sheets.

"Calm down, and stop doing that!" shouted Simon as he grabbed the sheets from Nathan, "you know i hate it when you do that, it's disgusting, we have to sleep in these after! wait! are you telling me you don't remember anything?" 

Nathan didn't say anything for some time, he was still trying to shake the dizziness off, none of this made any sense, , he'd never been in this room, he'd never asked Simon out, they never moved into an apartment together, what the fuck was going on, Nathan knew it wasn't a prank, for one Simon would never be able to do something like this and secondly Nathan noticed it straight away but he chose to ignore it, now it was the only thing he could think of, this was not the Simon he knew, the Simon he knew had a stutter, this one didn't, the Simon he knew had social anxiety, this one didn't, the Simon he knew was a virgin, this one wasn't.

"ok none of this makes any fucking sense, the last thing i remember is going to the bar on the estate, having a few drinks then you and the rest of the gang left and that was that, we never were a couple? now for the last time, what the fuck is going on?" shouted Nathan louder than he thought he did, the adrenaline was now coursing through his veins.

"are you trying to tell me that you have absolutely no memory of us?, this is not good, this is not good at all" Simon looked like he was on the verge of crying, his eyes darted from side to side as he was trying to figure out what was happening. Nathan was trying to do the same, but he couldn't access his memories which had since been tainted by the alcohol, massive headache and extreme lust.

"we need to go see Kelly" Simon stated with almost no emotion, after a few minutes had passed. It was at this moment that Nathan realised that there were no tears in simon's eyes like there were moments ago, no burrowed frow, no smile, just a look of pure determination.

"why should we see Kelly? how would she know what to do?" Nathan asked with almost a tone of spite, as much as he loved Kelly and the rest of the gang, he was not in the mood for a reunion, what if they too were not who he remembered, what if Kelly's some sort of smart ass or funnier than him, oh god no what if she was funnier than him!

"she'll be able to read your mind and maybe be able to shed some light on what's going on." Simon said with a complete lack of emotion while getting up off the and getting ready.

while simon was in the shower, Nathan took a moment to look around, he knows that it's supposed to be his apartment too but he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding, never-the-less he persevered, he saw multiple pictures of him and Simon, together, a few were of them kissing on a beach, a few were of them and the gang joking around on the roof of the community centre in their orange jumpsuits.

But one of them stood out to Nathan, he picked it up from the desk, it was a picture of Simon and him in front of the Las Vegas sign, a beer in Simon's hand and nathan sticking his tongue out to the camera, what surprised him about the photo wasn't that he was being a dick, that much he remembered, it wasn't even the fact that they were in las vegas even though he was pretty sure he'd remember something like that, what got his attention was that Simon was holding a beer, the Simon that he remembered didn't drink, not even light alcoholic drinks, he always got a fanta or a coke when they went out as a group. None of this made sense and all Nathan wanted to do was find out what the fuck was going on so that he could deal with it the same way he did with everything and move on with his life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left the apartment and met Kelly and the rest of the gang at a cafe near the estate. Nathan couldn't remember ever going to a café with the gang but according to simon, this was their usual meeting spot. Now was the bit that Nathan was more anxious about then he realized, meeting his friends and finding out if they really are like who he remembers.

" oi, so wassup wiv yous lot?" Nathan almost jumped with joy when he heard Kelly's voice exactly how he remembered, she also loo liked her usual self, wearing the same "Paul's boutique" jean jacket he remembered her wearing at the bar.

"we have a problem" Simon announced as if he was telling them that the end of the world was nye.

"why was goin' on? is he not performin' as well as he used to? you know relationships do that to you" Kelly said with a huge smirk on her face

"no it's nothing to do with anything like that" Simon said almost sounding offended, at least simon was still sensitive. "guys Nathan doesn't remember me and him ever going out, he doesn't remember anything to do with me and him as a couple, guys i'm really starting to get worried and i thought we should all meet up first of all because obviously you guys should know something like this but i was hoping that kelly you could read his mind and try and see if you can find out anything"

"Nathan stop dickin' around with Simon and all of us you prick" Kelly retorted with a smirk on his face, she stopped smiling when she saw that Nathan had the same desperate face that Simon was giving her "well come 'ere then" she told Nathan

As Nathan was about to sit down next to kelly he was interrupted by the entrance of Alisha and Curtis walking into the bar, well Alisha was walking.

"sorry babe Curtis lost his oyster so i went to go pick him up, you know i never thought getting a wheelchair into the car would be that hard" Alisha chuckled as she kissed kelly on the lips and sat on the other side of her.

"Sorry guys, you'd think not being able to walk would limit the amount of places i could lose my oyster but hey guess i'm proof" smilled Curtis as he pulled up next to Alisha.

Ok now nothing made any sense, Kelly and Alisha were together and Curtis was disabled? what the fuck was going on?


	4. Working it out

"come 'ere den, or 'ave you forgot how to move withou' using your dick?" Kelly said, trying to liven the mood as she sensed that not everyone was comfortable.

Nathan proceeded to shuffle closer to Kelly, still trying to workout what was going on, Curtis, the guy known for his great track career, in a wheelchair? Kelly and Alisha, the two most opposite people he'd ever met, together? None of it made any sense, still he was hoping that kelly could help somehow, he doubted it.

"look as i see it the only way i get to see what's in your head is if you think abou' i' ok?" kelly explained, Nathan nodded he thought for a minute about a focus point but instead decided to show her his memories of last night he started with when they all got in the pub, tried to recollect as accurately as possible the events that happened, he finally got to the point when they all left, he opened his eyes, only now realizing that he had closed them in the first place, he looked up at kelly, her expression was all he needed to realize that she was in the same position as he was, it was a mixture disbelief, confusion and lost hope, her smirk had all but left her face, her eyes seemed to water but she wiped them before any tears managed to escape.

"he's not joking" was all that Kelly said, her voice was shaky and unsure but the words uttered did not leave room for doubt. Nathan looked at Simon and saw the hope being crushed in his eyes, of course Simon didn't cry or have any major facial expression depicting his sadness, that wasn't his style but Nathan could see it in his eyes, Simon was in a great deal of pain.

Everyone looked at Nathan and Kelly, half expecting them to crack under the pressure and burst out laughing but that didn't happen. Simon was the first of the group to speak.

"what did you see?"

"we're all in the pub on in the estate having a good time, Curtis isn't in a wheel chair, Alisha and Curtis are together, your on the side hardly talking and i'm grinding on Nathan." replied Kelly in a sharp, merciless and cold tone. Everyone was silent for a few moments, Nathan felt guilty somehow, even though he didn't truly know or at least recognize fully any of the people around him he still felt guilty that his memories as true as they are to him are extremely upsetting to them.

Simon once again was the first to speak, "Curtis, can you see if you can rewind time with Nathan and show him the past to see if that helps?" Simon spoke with false hope and he didn't make any effort to conceal it.

Curtis, still alien to the idea that him and Alisha could ever go out, sure she was a pretty girl but he was in a wheelchair and she was a lesbian it just didn't make sense, spoke up saying:

"i can try but i can't guarantee anything." Curtis wheeled himself up to Nathan and held his hand out gesturing for Nathan to hold it.

"wait, you can control your power? this is crazy from what i remember you always had some bullshit excuse about having to have an in tense feeling come over you for you to rewind time." Nathan said almost angrily as Nathan remembered all the things and all the people that didn't have to have died if only curtis had learned to be able to use his power whenever he wanted.

"well i don't know about the walking Curtis you remember but not being able to walk kind of limits what you can do for fun, it gave me more time to myself which allowed me to almost master my power but hey it's nothing special i mean Kelly can read minds on command, Simon can go invisible on command and Alisha can choose when her power has any effect on someone, tell me you remember that at least?" Curtis asked the question even though he already knew what the answer was.

Nathan just stood there, said nothing and placed his hand in Curtis' the amount of gay jokes that flooded his mind were infinite but he decided against saying them because he felt they would've been way too in appropriate, especially since he was going out with Simon in some twisted way.

"see you in a sec guys" smiled Curtis weakly

"try not to mess up the past too much" Simon said

"i won't" replied Curtis

"i wasn't talking about you" Simon chuckled quietly to himself

Before Nathan had any time to find a cheap comeback insult everything went blurred, he felt like he was falling, he tried to turn his head to look at Curtis but he couldn't move, in front of him he saw all the memories from the pictures he saw in Simon's apartment, the trip to the park when they first decided to come out to the group that they were going out, the trip to Vegas... Suddenly everything solidified and he fell inside his own body, he blinked a few times and looked around, Curtis was nowhere to be seen, fucking dick has gone and ditched me in the past he thought to himself.

He took a moment to take in his surroundings and try to work out where he was, it took him a few seconds to realize that he was outside the community center, he looked at his phone, it was half past eleven at night, no one was around, he was about to call Curtis when he heard something in the darkness, he looked up half expecting a gun to be pointed at him but instead he was greeted by a more welcome sight.

Simon walked up to Nathan but didn't come too close, Nathan noticed this automatically.

"what's wrong, you scared i'm gonna bite you?" Nathan asked half jokingly

"Nathan cut the crap, what do you want? why did you text me to meet you here? if it's to play some twisted prank can't it wait till tomorrow because i am so tired." Simon spoke with a tone of confidence and sass that Nathan hadn't heard him speak with before.

"what do you mean i wanted to meet you here, what did i say?" Nathan asked trying to sound as un-suspicious as he possibly could, it worked.

"oh for god sake, Nathan it is too late to be playing games, this text" Simon got his phone out of his pocket, opened the message and showed it to Nathan.

Nathan read it, he recognized his way of writing and the smileys that he always used were there, "Simon i need to talk to you, can you meet me in front of the community center around half eleven tonight please, it's important, and don't worry i'm not gonna rape you :P" It suddenly dawned on Nathan at what point in time Curtis had brought him, this is the day he tells Simon how he feels about him.


	5. True love...kinda

"Uhh, I don't mean to sound weird or anything but could you maybe tell me more of what I said, I've got a major hangover" Nathan lied...badly.

"Look Nathan I don't know what you're playing at, all you said was that I needed to meet you here because you had something extremely important to tell me, I only came bacause I thought you'd killed another probation worker, so if not that then what?" Simon asked, almost shouting.

Nathan took a moment, although he knew that Simon was gonna say yes, he still felt out of place, he loved Simon there was no doubt in his mind but ever since this morning nothing seemed quite right, for Christ sake Curtis was in a wheelchair.

"Oh yeh now I remember... Uhh see the thing is umm..." Nathan's throat had become incredibly dry, he'd often thought about coming clean to Simon but actually doing it was a whole different story, he tried to act cocky and be a dick, he knew he was but he was never good at things like this.

"Umm the thing is I kinda may have fallen in love with you so you know... I just thought you might like to know." Nathan finally managed to squeak out, his voice hoarse from lack of moisture.

Nathan did not expect how Simon reacted, the sooner those words had left his mouth the quicker Simon's expression went from slightly frustrated to beet root-red furious.

"What the fuck Nathan? You made me come all the way down here in the middle of the night just to joke around with me? Do you know how fucking annoying you are, every single day I go to community service in the hopes of finally making peace with you and actually enjoying your company, yet everyday you serve me up a fresh platter of dickhead wanker!" Simon was shouting now he was also backing away from Nathan as if to walk back home.

Nathan did nothing for a few seconds, taking some time to take in the events that had just occurred, without thinking he grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him back, "I'm not messing with you I swear! I really do like you and that's not something that's easy for me to admit."

"And why am I meant to believe you? You're the one going on about pussy all the time and all the different ways you've had sex, am I just supposed to believe that you're actually gay? I knew you were a dick but come-"

Nathan cut Simon off by planting a surprise kiss on Simon's lips, Nathan was as surprised as Simon, Nathan had already kissed Simon that morning, even if it felt surreal but the adrenaline pumping through him now made all the difference, he underestimated the force with which he went for the kiss and knocked teeth with Simon but the collision wasn't too brutal, Nathan started gently moving his lips around Simon's and caressing them with his tongue.

Simon stood there and did nothing for a while but Nathan could barely contain his joy when he felt Simon open his mouth against his and return the kiss, this kiss was different to the one they'd shared in the future, there was a lot less passion but that didn't make it bad, both participants were exploring each other for the first time...kind of, and so the kiss was gentle and coordinated, Simon placed his had on Nathan's chest and pulled him closer at the same time moving his head to the left to get a more comfortable kiss, Nathan responded to this by putting his arms around Simon and stroking the back of his hair gently and to the same rhythm at which they're lips were currently moving. Nathan instantly recognized the delightful and oh so familiar taste that could only be described as Simon, he loved it. They continued this way for a few minutes, what felt like lifetimes of pure pleasure to Nathan, before Simon pulled away from the kiss.

"wait, i-i don't wanna get into anything if all you're gonna do is end up laughing, tell me it was a joke and go and fuck some random girl" Simon managed to say between breaths coated with lust.

"Trust me Simon, I've been wanting to do that for so long, and if you want to i wouldn't mind doing a bit more." Nathan was completely enthralled by the moment forgetting completely of why he came back in the first place, his thirst for Simon at this moment could've rendered mermaids dehydrated, he grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him into the community center.

No-one was around, obviously, but nevertheless Nathan was washed with relief from a silent worry he never knew was there. Nathan pinned Simon against the wall and returned to his ever-inviting lips, Simon didn't even put up a fight, didn't even try to use the logic everyone knew him for, because he too was possessed by pure lust for Nathan. Nathan was unzipping Simon's coat and getting it off him while Simon was trying to get Nathan's shirt off, it took them a few moments to realise that they weren't going anywhere so they resorted to taking their own clothes off, Nathan started kissing Simon's Neck and around his shoulders and slid down to nipple height while running his tongue along his chest. All Simon could do was moan, his brain, drowned in passion, was unable to control anything and he was reduced to his pure animalistic needs.

Nathan was gently nipping at Simon's body, his chest, his nipples, around his belly button, all the while slowly making his way down to the prize that had been the core of his latest wanking sessions. As Nathan was about to undo Simon's belt Simon managed to gather enough energy to put his hand on Nathan and stop him from doing anything else.

"Nathan... Nathan wait.... i don't think we should do this.... i want to, i really do.... but if you're serious about wanting to have something serious than I really think we should just wait a little before we do stuff like this, but don't worry we will." Simon helped Nathan up from his knees, they got their clothes back on and kissed for a while, they would've kissed longer if not for Curtis wheeling himself in.

"oh, woops, sorry, uhhh Nathan we kinda need to go, like now" Curtis said after turning his back to them trying not too make it awkward too much.

Nathan was tempted to say no and live in this moment forever but he knew he couldn't, it was at this point that he remembered everything that was going on and why he came here in the first place, he let go of Simon and walked towards Curtis who had his hand outstretched, he grabbed it, he remembered just hearing Simon start to ask where he was going but suddenly everything was a blur again and he opened his eyes back at the café. Everyone was sitting around exactly as he remembered and Simon's expression hadn't changed. 

He looked at curtis who was a bit out of breath, Nathan went to ask him if he was alright but before he could say anything Curtis stated:

"don't worry, i'm assuming you don't remember but using a power isn't always fun, with mine, the further back i go the more it takes out of me luckily we only had to go back 2 years."

"So, did that help you in anyway at all?" Simon asked as soon as Curtis had finished speaking.

"No it didn't, nevertheless that doesn't change the way i feel about you." Nathan said, deciding not to sugar coat it.

Nathan really wanted to remember everything that the group said had happened but even supposedly re-living Simon and his first "date" it felt like the first time for him, meaning that the question still remained, what the fuck was going on?


	6. Putting it together

The gang decided to go there separate ways as they thought it was too weird having a Nathan with no memory of them and all hoped it would be better the next day although they knew it probably wouldn't.

The walk home was quiet, with almost no words being exchanged between Nathan and Simon, Simon was quiet because he was trying to figure out what happened and who was responsible for it because by now he thought it was safe to assume that this wasn't natural and that logically someone affected by the storm was responsible, but because he couldn't find a motive and Nathan was of no help so he was left with an impossible puzzle to solve.

Nathan analysed Simon's face on the way home, he could tell his mind was working overdrive by the way his jaw was clenching and his eyes were reading invisible text. Nathan didn't spend long trying to work out what Simon was thinking about, he already knew, besides he needed some thinking time too, everything was happening so quickly, too quickly, he knew that he loved every bit of it, he knew that he loved Simon but everything was just too surreal and he kept trying and trying to remember whatever he could, for once he regretted drinking himself into oblivion.

Just as both males were turning the corner a guy was running round the same corner and crashed into Nathan.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU COULD'VE DAMAGED MY WONDERFUL FACE!!" Shouted Nathan as Simon was pulling him back up.

The guy was already around 20 meters away when he turned around with his messy blonde hair and green eyes and shouted, "forgotten me already have you?" With a smirk on his face as James turned into an alley and out of Nathan's sight.

Memories of last night came flooding back to Nathan, the weirdly attractive teenage stranger he kissed, the small talk and flirting they shared, and then nothing. Nathan didn't know how or why but he knew that James was involved in everything that's happened since he woke up.

Simon sensed something had happened but before he could ask Nathan about it, Nathan exclaimed " it's him, he's why I don't make sense to you and you don't make sense to me, we have to find him"

Simon didn't even wait to think for a response and started sprinting with Nathan down where they saw James go but as they rounded the alley, James wasn't anywhere.

As soon as they got into their apartment Nathan jumped straight on the bed and just lied there staring into space, moments later after Simon had locked the door, Simon lied down next to Nathan, they hadn't spoken since their encounter with James and Nathan hated silence so he broke it.

"Tomorrow night we need to go to the bar on the estate, James'll be there, he has to be." Nathan almost whispered the words to Simon who just hummed in acknowledgement.

"Look today has been a really long day and web though I already took one this morning I think I'm gonna take a shower, there's some Chinese leftovers from the dinner we had last night in the fridge, you can put them in the microwave if you're hungry." And with that Simon disappeared into the bathroom as Nathan heard the water turn on he got up to get a drink, even though to his knowledge alcohol got him into this mess, his brain was begging for it. A few minutes later Nathan was leaning on the kitchen counter a cold beer in his hand and the oh so familiar taste of alcohol in his mouth, even with everything that happened that day all Nathan could think about was the fact that Simon was naked under the hot shower and Nathan was standing out here like an idiot.

He took one last sip of his beer and started unbuttoning his jacket, he crept into the bathroom making sure not to make any noise as to inform Simon of his presence. He managed to reach the shower door without Simon noticing just as he took of his boxers and let everything hang out.

Once he stepped into the shower making sure to leave some space between him and Simon. He took a moment to re-admire Simon's body, this was an image he wanted to remember, the water running down from his head, splashing onto his shoulder muscles and running down his back, outlining every detail and perfect crevice betwen the muscles that was there before reaching the mesmerising curves of Simon's buttcheeks and running down his perfectly muscular legs before arriving on the shower floor. Perfect was a word that kept coming into Nathan's head and he was aware of it. It took an extreme amount of effort for Nathan to keep control and not pounce on Simon.

Simon turned to look at Nathan without even flinching, Nathan noticed straight away, "how...?", Simon cut him off " I can turn invisible, i used to spend a lot of my time hiding from others, i got good at hearing people creep up on me"

It took all of Nathan's self-control to keep eye contact with Simon while he was speaking, this was when Nathan realized that if he looked down, it would be the first time he'd ever seen Simon's cock, granted he did a lot of things with Simon that day and he had loved every moment, despite the truck load of questions and puzzles he had in his head. As Nathan admired Simon's face he thought that Simon looked so much more sexy with his hair all wet and messy and hanging down almost covering his eye. He could feel himself starting to get hard and he was trying to stop it, or at least hide it but Simon saw and he started laughing.

"what's so funny? Are you disappointed by my goods? what am i saying of course it's not that, no-one's ever disappointed." Nathan smirked trying to hide the redness he felt coming up to his cheek, this wasn't going to plan and he felt like he lost power over the situation, but then he though, did he have any in the first place. While Nathan was busy trying to dignify himself he got caught off guard by a hug from Simon.

He froze, Simon's hot wet naked body pressed against his own, he didn't think he could handle it, he thought he was about to lose control any time soon, at this moment he was the happiest he'd ever been and he hugged Simon back, they stayed like this for a couple minutes, neither of them wanting to let go and put any distance between themselves. Nathan thought for a moment that maybe Simon was hugging him out of pity for the situation he was in but any doubts he was having or had disappeared when he felt something warm and hard press up against his already hard cock. This was when Simon turned his head into Nathan's neck and started kissing and sucking and biting and licking, Nathan was in pure ecstasy, his brain automatically instructed his body to do the same to Simon, Simon replied with a small groan of pleasure and started running his tongue up Nathan's Neck, across his jaw line until he met his lips, before he kissed him, he opened his eyes and looked into Nathan's. Both of them could see in their eyes the sparks of pure lust and love for one another, Simon satisfied with what he saw, brought his hands up to the sides of Nathan's face, tilted his head a little to the side and leaned in allowing their lips to touch.

Nathan was unaware of how much time had passed since he'd first come into the shower but honestly didn't care, he returned Simon's kiss with vigor and a bit too much enthusiasm, without even saying any thing Simon managed to teach Nathan to slow down and render the kiss 10 times more intense. Nathan wasn't one to usually kiss slow, in his eyes kissing was only a pastime until both participants had gotten their clothes off and were ready to get down to business which is why he was used to being a bit rough and uncoordinated; but with Simon, the slower he went the more passionate and enjoyable the kiss became, for the first time ever he felt like if kissing was all they did that night he would've been even more satisfied than anytime he'd ended up having sex with some random girl from a bar.


End file.
